The invention relates to a sanitary fixture, with a throughflow element in which at least one throughflow opening is formed, wherein the at least one throughflow opening is releasable and at least partially closable by a covering element.
Sanitary fixtures of this type, for example, of ventilated and unventilated jet regulators, are known. It is known in this connection to activate the covering element depending on the temperature in order to achieve a different throughflow behavior at different temperatures of the water conducted through.
US 2012/90180875A1 discloses a flow limiter with a flat spring tongue, wherein the spring tongue closes a narrowed portion depending on a differential pressure.